Un amor Prohibido
by Lucy1234567
Summary: Una sirena se enamora de un caballero de athena pero no puede decirle nada sera posible que Albafica de piscis se de cuenta del amor de la Sirena


Capitulo 01 Una melodía de Amor

Era un día normal en el santuario el pequeño Albafica se encontraba entrenando con su maestro Lugonis y al anochecer Albafica se fue al arrecife ya que el mar lo tranquilizaba además nadie iba por esos lados

*En el Océano*

Una pequeña sirena de cabellos ondulados y de color azul se avía ido de su reino ya que este fue destruido por el terrible cosmos del dios de los mares y ese día se encontraba sentada en una de las rocas del arrecife mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza mientras empezaba a cantar una triste canción que contaba una historia

 _Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz  
todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán _

Albafica se encontraba sentado sobre un acantilado que estaba sobre el mar cuando escucho la melodiosa voz de la sirena la mirada de el se enfocó en la joven que estaba sentada en la roca cantando

 _aun perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul  
yo te mirare desde mi lugar  
Luminosa vida mi alma pedía  
entre el cielo y el océano vacío  
sueño con el día en que pueda salir  
y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares _

Seguia cantando sin darse cuenta que cierto niño de cabellos celeste la miraba con intriga

 _Bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo el mar_ _  
_ _solo pude ver que bajando ibas tú_ _  
_ _y mi cuerpo solo estremeció, eso lo sentí_ _  
_ _la tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón_ _  
_ _y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor_ _  
_ _podre soportarlo si a mi lado estas tu_

Mientras Marina cantaba el suave viento movió sus largos cabellos asiendo que albafica contemplara la belleza de la joven sirena

 _pero no pidas que baile asi como tu_ _  
_ _yo te mirare desde mi lugar_ _  
_ _Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible_ _  
_ _que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya_ _  
_ _aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy debil_ _  
_ _y no podras escucharme nunca_

Marina dejo de cantar al escuchar como el acantilado en donde estaba albafica se agrietaba y caía al mar tomando por desprevenido al joven el cual intentaba nadar sin lograrlo cuando sintió como unas delicadas manos lo sujetaban de la muñeca sacándolo y dejándolo en la superficie cuando Albafica tomo aire miro a la joven sirena la cual lo miraba seria

-G-g-gracias mmm

-Marina mi nombre es Marina y tu quien eres-

-Mi nombre es Albafica disculpa por haberte espiado es que te escuche cantar y me encanto tu canto dime acaso eres una –

Marina saco un poco su cola de sirena – si asi es soy una sirena y será mejor que te vallas –decia mientras empezaba a nadar lejos de el

-Vendré mañana –dijo Albafica solo para ver como aquella joven desaparecía en el mar

Durante años se siguieron viendo cuando Albafica perdió a su maestro dejo de ir al lugar en donde se encontraba su amiga así que Marina dejo de ir cuando ella cumplió 18 años salio del mar mientras su cola se trasformaba en piernas

Marina vestía un vestido largo color blanco mientras llevaba un velo ocultando parte de su rostro se encontraba camino al santuario asia la primera casa cuando empezó a llover y detuvo su andar al ver a un caballero que le resultaba familiar era Albafica el cual le estaba dando su capa a una niña causando en Marina un extraño sentimiento

-Muy pronto nos veremos otra vez Albafica de piscis-decia Marina la cual siguió su camino en donde se encontraba Shion esperándola –supongo que tu debes ser Shion verdad

-Si asi es y tu debes ser la doncella de la cual hablo el patriarca ven te llevare con el además el resto de los caballeros nos espera –decia Shion el cual le toco el hombro y se teletrasportaron a la entrada del recinto principal mientras las puertas se abrieron para dejar a la vista a los caballeros de oro y la diosa athena sentada en el trono mientras a su lado estaba el patriarca mientras Shion se ponía en su lugar Marina camino hasta la diosa athena en donde se inclinó y se quitó su velo dejando ver su largos cabellos negros y su hermoso rostro pero cierto caballero no la dejaba de ver ya que el rostro de aquella joven le parecía familiar cuando escucho su melodía voz

-Es un gusto conocerla diosa Athena mi nombre es Marina y soy una doncella del templo del dios poseidon –decia mientras notaba que Albafica se encontraba sorprendido por el nombre de aquella chica


End file.
